


Taikomochi

by RobespierreforFrance



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobespierreforFrance/pseuds/RobespierreforFrance
Summary: At the age of four, Uzumaki wondered into a misleading building where he soon became adopted and adored over by the giesha's within. Between learning to be a ninja and learning the arts of a taikomochi, Naruto becomes a unique future Hokage, believe it!





	1. これはチャプター一です。

**Author's Note:**

> In no way do I own any version of Naruto other than my own handdrawn fanart and handwritten fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.
> 
> Thank you.

**Chapter One**

 

He was just a boy, that one. One that was not necessarily abandoned nor forgotten, but one that clearly was not treated well enough by those around him. The kindest one he knew, that she knew of, was the Hokage himself and possibly the elderly landlady that could easily forget what had happened only a day prior.

Mizuki had been watching the boy since he had been kicked out of the orphanage for "constantly not listening to his superiors" only months prior. He had wondered into her okiya a few times, the maiko and older geisha's doting on the small boy with simple treats and small bowls of ramen. He had thrived under their words to the point that sometimes he'd clean up after costumers for a hand to pet his hair in thanks or a coo in his general direction. Mizuki herself had caught herself doing similar things, handing the boy a cup of water when he looked slightly parched on the warm day or humming a simple rhyme from her own childhood when he happened to sit next to her.

This realization had brought her to know, as she considered the pros and cons of taking the small demon child under her wing. The others, maiko and geisha alike, knew of the possible dangers of helping the boy that had destroyed their village, whether it was with his own small hands or not, and some had even thoroughly ignored him as he entered the okiya, Mizuki herself at first. She cared little for children, had no need for them in her life, but the little trouble maker had burrowed his way into her heart just like he had her business partners. 

The Hokage probably wouldn't allow it, the old coot, as wise and respected as he was, didn't seem too particularly concerned with the child's mental stability with nearly the entire village hating and mistrusting any action he had done or will do in the possible future. But Mizuki saw potential in the boy. He was a petite thing, won't be in a few years once he gained fat and muscle over those bones, and had a rather feminine face thanks to his mystery of a mother or father. She could see the beauty that was surely going to awaken once he reached his majority and knew that despite his clumsiness she was sure there was something he was talented at. He had nimble fingers, great for a future musician or artist, though his singing was atrocious. That she couldn't fix, even if her life depended on it.

She would surely lose business once her costumers realized who she was teaching the ways of the geisha, but she would accept the slight loss of money to see full cheeks and bright azure eyes on the small Uzumaki boy.

Mizuki glanced over to the small child who was sitting near one of the tables, watching Ren, her best dancer, perform in front of the rest of the okiya's guests. His face was in full awe as the dark haired woman performed her most popular dance, bowl of ramen forgotten as azure eyes shined with amazement. The woman nodded, her choice now made. It would be hard, but she would ask Uzumaki Naruto if he would like to join and train under her and become the first taikomochi in generations.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto wasn't too concerned being in the presence of the red haired geisha before him. She was the most stern out of all of them, sometimes even down to glaring at costumers, but he had seen the soft smiles sent his way when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't as stupid as most people thought, just preferred not to show how observant he really was. He knew that Mizuki-san wasn't a threat nor would ever be. She had yet to kick him out. 

But he was curious.

They didn't talk much, sometimes just pleasentries that he's heard other adults speak to each other and he's copied in a way. Sometimes she'd ask about what his favourite things were, or hum him a tune he's never heard but enjoyed anyways. He secretly yearns to feel her fingers card through his hair and hear praises from her lips, but knew it wouldn't happen. She was the closest thing to a mother he had guessed would be, in the few times that he's been around her and watched her with the others. 

But, still, he was curious.

"Naruto-kun," she finally spoke, setting the small steaming cup of matcha in front of him. She had a much larger cup herself set before her, small carvings of woodland creatures prancing around the cup. He wondered if she made it herself, just like the paintings that decorated the rooms of the palatial okiya.

"Yes?"

"You've been a favored guest in our home," the red haired woman said, brown eyes staring straight into Naruto's soul. He swallowed thickly, wondering if this was the conversation where he would be banned from this palace. "One that was unwelcome, at first, but has grown to be a constant reminder of the next generation and our love of curious and talented minds like yourself.

"I have considered this for some time," she continued," and discussed this with the others. We would very much enjoy it if you considered training under us to become a taikomochi."

Naruto was sure he was supposed to feel honor, maybe even surprise and admiration, but he was overall confused. He had no idea what a taikomochi was nor what he was supposed to do with a title like that. He had never heard it uttered before and he's been around a lot of people that liked to use complicated words before just to confuse others into thinking that they were smart. 

"Is that like a ninja? Will it help me become Hokage?" he asked. His dream to become Hokage was still there, even if he had been kicked out and disliked by the mean orphange lady that obviously tried her best to kill him as a baby. Whatever didn't kill him obviously made him stronger than her.

"In a way...." the woman trailed off. She paused, took a sip of her tea, and began again. "You will be trained in the arts of the geisha, but since you are not female, you will be given lessons for the males instead. We have suitable teachers that will help you grow into whatever arts you are best in, whether it's musical or dance, kabuki or just hosting with some of our more pleasant guests." Mizuki-san's words hinted at something that Naruto didn't catch, though he caught the shifting of emotion in her eyes that clearly portrayed what she was thinking with those last words.

"What if I want to be a ninja?"

"Then you can do both," she answered. "When you are of age to join the Academy and you still wish to become a ninja, then you will split your time between your taikomochi lessons, ninja training and any free time you have with friends. But know that it will be difficult and you'll have to find a balance between all three."

Naruto hummed and looked at the tea, still warm as steam rised over the green liquid. He could see his face, whisker scars ever present as the green turned his blonde hair until a murky yellow, his eyes looking like aquamarines. It wouldn't be too hard, since he didn't have very many friends, to split his time into three. He just needed a place to live without feeling unwanted.

"...Could I live here, while I do it?" he asked quietly. He knew Yoshie-chan, one of the musicians, and Takeshi-san, a host, lived in one of the smaller rooms upstairs.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then we have a deal. Believe it!"


	2. これはチャプター二です。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the last, but I wanted to post something before I had to go to work this morning. I felt like this needed an update.

**Chapter Two**

 

Years passed slowly, though Naruto didn't seem to mind. Mizuki-san was a good teacher, though sometimes he knew that he frustrated her to no end when he didn't do things in the particular way that he was supposed to. But he eventually managed to do it right and he enjoyed the prideful smile that she would reward him with. He especially loved the times when Mizuki-san was in casual clothes and spent non-training time with him. Those came with hair ruffles, geniune smiles, laughter that came from deep inside and he craved those times more than the dancing lessons.

In a way, Mizuki-san was what he imagined a mother would be, even if she really wasn't.

The other geisha's in the okiya were also very welcoming, though it took some a few months to a year to really warm up to him. Yoshie-san was the one to teach him how to play the instruments he sees on the performance stage and in the back room. Ren-san was very patient with him in his dance lessons, as he wasn't the most graceful at the start and would constantly fall over in the hardest of movements. Takeshi and Mamoru were the only male hosts in the entire okiya, but they weren't training or trained to be like Naruto. Instead they were mostly the ones to serve the guests at that bar, a more modern setting in the traditional house, and take the guests coats when they were greated by the other geisha and shikomi. There were so many more in the okiya that made Naruto's young life to be exciting and filled with love.

But he loved Mizuki-san the most.

Now he's eight years old and was ready to begin his training at the Shinobi Academy. Today was the very first day and he was so excited that he would've stayed up all night if Mizuki didn't threaten to have him wait another year if he didn't get enough sleep. So while he did get the required hours, it wasn't very restful. Though the hyper and energetic didn't seem to mind.

"Would you like me to walk you to the academy?" Mizuki-san asked. She and Yoshie-san were both sitting at the table with him, eating the breakfast that one of the shikomi made. 

Naruto thought about it. He was a bit nervous, as he hadn't really been around any other kids his age in quite a while as he had been too busy with his own lessons to really go out and play at the public playgrounds. He kind of wanted a familiar person around to wish him good luck at school before he went into his classroom. But he also wanted to go by himself to show that he was growing up, wanted to begin being independent. The conflicting thoughts made his head hurt but he made a decision.

"No thank you, Zuki-san," he answered. "But... maybe you can pick me up after school?"

Mizuki gave him a soft smile and nodded. She was a little worried about sending the blond boy off into the big world, getting so used to having him around in her okiya. But she knew that he would have to do it eventually and she didn't have any right to force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

Only an hour later, the workers who were awake, Yoshie-san, Mamoru-kun and Mizuki-san were waving and wish Uzumaki Naruto good luck on his first day of school. He waved back, a large grin on his face as he walked down the street until he turned the corner out of sight. Then, his smile vanished and he frowned, returning to his almost nervous state as his hands gripped onto his brand new backpack that Ren-san bought for him. But he trudged onto the Shinobi academy, his head held high. In a way, he was pretending that he was in his taikomochi training, a book placed on his head for balance and his back straight, gaze parallel with the ground. He held this pose all the way to the academy.

 

* * *

 

 

There were kids laughing and playing, already making friends inside their class. Naruto was sitting in the second row, already feel secluded once some of the kids recognized the markings on his face and ostricized him from most of the others. The only person that sat next to him was a kid that was slowly falling sleep, and a kid with triangles on his face (Naruto wondered, silently, if it was face paint or tattoos. No, he definitely wasn't tempted to rub a finger over it to see if it would come off, how dare you suggest that sort of thing!).

Depsite this, Naruto decided that it wasn't that bad of a morning, so far. At least no one was throwing him out.

There were some interesting characters in his class, though. A girl with pink hair was sitting on the asme level as him across from his row, a pale blond girl and a large boy with spiraled cheeks next to her. Behind him was a kid that looked too broody to be normal and a guy wearing sunglasses indoors. Definitely a little weird. From what else he could see without it being too obvious was a girl with white eyes who glanced at him sometimes and then a bunch of brown haired kids with a random blond or redhead that he couldn't see the features of from where he was sitting.

"Ahhhh, when's the sensei gonna be here!" the kid next to him complained, leaning back and stretching his arms to rest on his head. "I'm so booooored!" 

"Ha, me too," Naruto laughed. Maybe he could try and get friends his own age. "Maybe he's stuck in the bathroom or something."

"Haha, locked himself in and now he's falling into the toilet!" the kid continued, causing Naruto to snicker behind his hands at the thought. If Mizuki-san knew he was making toilet humor to make a friend, he might be getting a light slap to the back of his head for such rude manners. But this was becoming realy funny.

On his other side, the kid grumbled as he woke up. "It's too troublesome to try and sleep when it's becoming too loud."

"Man, Shikamaru, you seriously gotta start staying awake now that we're in the academy," the other boy said. Naruto wondered if they were friends before the academy, as he seemed very familiar with the kid. 

"I'm only here to do the littlest work possible that'll satisfy both mom and dad while not getting noticed too much to be picked to do stuff," the kid, Shikmaru, replied. "Besides, napping is good for you. Let's your brain rest after dealing with people like you, Kiba."

"Hey!" the triangle kid, Kiba, remarked. But before he could continue, a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the classroom and everyone scrambled to their seats.

Their sensei had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shikomi is the first stage of becoming a geisha, which is basically doing the maid work or doing anything that they're told they should do.


	3. これはチャプター三です。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Uzumaki Naruto!
> 
> Just a small update for Naruto's birthday. Skipped a few years again because I'm not that original lol.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

**Chapter Three**

  
  


Naruto had three best friends and they were possibly some of the people he loved the most in his short amount of time on this planet. They did dumb stuff together and it didn't even bother Mizuki-san in the slightest when they came over to play (though, it took a long time for such a thing to happen, considering Naruto's home is still not in the most pleasant of places for young children).

Inuzkua Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji were constants on the second floor of the okiya, whether it was running around chasing the other or in the kitchen, eating the snacks that Takeshi-kun had made for that days' playdate. Once they managed to tire themselves out, Mizuki-san would send one of the younger maiko's to get the parents of their three visitors so they would have a safe trip home. 

It was then that Mizuki-san gained some more allies outside of the okiya.

The Akimichia family, Choza and Chieko*, were particularly light hearted and didn't mind that Naruto was friends with their son, though they were wary about his home life, as most adults are when they walk past a known okiya. But they realized, after the first few days in the academy, that Naruto was one of Choji's true friends, one that had stood up for him on numerous occasions and brought a bright smile to the taller boy. Choza usually came for Choji during those longer days, carrying his dozing son and wishing Mizuki and the other geisha a goodnight and thanking them for their work. The next morning, on those days, the okiya recieved homemade cookies, made by Chieko herself that had the staff hogging as much as they could carry.

The Inuzuka clan were the most interesting that Mizuki had ever seen enter her halls, though not the strangest. Inuzuka Tsume was very protective her only son and had a hard time trusting the geisha and maiko to watch over Kiba without some form of escort. So her daughter, Hana, had watched over her little brother until Akamaru was gifted to her brother. Both women, after a while, warmed up to the women in the okiya and were seen sitting in the building on their days off, sipping the perfectly made tea from the owner herself, a rare treat to guests. It was well known to those who knew the Inuzuka women, by that time, that badmouthing Mizuki's okiya wasn't the smartest of choices. They knew to fear Tsume's hot temper, but many doubted soft-hearted Hana had the heart to bare her fangs, which lead to many's downfall.

Lastly, the Nara clan were the easiest to give in out of all three of Naruto's newest best friends. Shikaku was known to be a bit of a passive strategist, easy tempered in most conversations and, to be painfully obvious, a slight alcoholic on some of the harder days. It was a surprise, really, when strict and tempered Nara Yoshino was the first of the two to let her son visit at the Okiya. Mizuki had visited them, as she did with all of Naruto's friends, to meet them personally before the first playdate at his home, and had many topics to bring up in case it was a struggle, but she left an hour later surprised and estatic that she didn't have to fight too hard for Naruto's sake.

So it wasn't much of a surprise to Mizukia-san when four boys, nearly old enough to be genin at this point, came barreling into the private floor of her okiya, dropping their bags on the floor and rushing to the kitchen to gather snacks and other necessary needs before they locked themselves into Naruto's room. She merely sighed, finished her tea, and went downstairs to help her employees distract their customers from any loud noises that usually accompanied a group of rowdy pre-teens.

She only hoped that the other three families didn't have to deal with this much noise in their own home.

 

* * *

 

 

"Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation!" Iruka-sensei called out. It was the day before the final exam, the day where up and coming ninja graduate and become genin and official nin of Konohagakure. And Iruka-sensei was irritated that morning. He didn't know why, his students definitely didn't know why, but a part of him felt like he needed to torture his students one last time before they could graduate. "All you have to do is conjure a form that looks like me!"

Naruto groaned. The secret arts were  _not_ his forte, no matter how hard he trained with Mamoru and Ren-san on the days he wasn't training with Mizuki-san. Not even the help of actual Clans, those who trained their young at ages before the academy would accept them, could help, though Shikaku-sama came close out of all three that Naruto had visited.

The blond grumbled with the rest of his class, standing next to Shikamaru who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else then here. Though, that was Shikamaru's normal outlook. 

One after another, his classmates made somewhat perfect replicas of Iruka, a few differences here and there, until they made it to Naruto.

"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered, his hands forming the signs. He channeled the chakra through his body, feeling the familiar vibrations of heat coarsing alongside his veins until his body practically vibrated with energy.

His body changed, growing taller and fatter and thinner all at once. In milliseconds, the cloud of smoke dsiappeared and in it's place was a rather attractive, naked, blonde woman, the whiskered cheeks undeniablly belonging to Naruto as she gave a blowing kiss at his sensei.

Iruka was flung backwards in a powerful flurry of blood. Naruto poofed back into his 12 year old body, laughing hysterically. That was definitely one way to get out of doing a jutsu he was rubbish with. 

"Hahaha, I call that one the Ninja Centerfold!" he laughed, holding onto his stomach. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's antics next time him, but a small smile made it's way through onto his face. He should've known that Naruto would've made some form of mess up on this jutsu, though practically avoiding even doing it was one that he didn't consider to be higher on the list of mess ups. The brunett wondered what Mizu-san was going to do once she found out what Naruto was in trouble for that day.

_ "That little troublemaker... What will I do with _ him!" She'd probably say, shaking her head at the boy's antics. Though the smile on her face, soft and full of heartwarming love, would surely give away her faux disappointment.

"NARUTO!" Iruka growled out, annoyed. "You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks! Graduating at this rate will need a miracle on itself!"

Naruto glared at the floor. He knew he wasn't the best, probably dead last if his grades were anything to say. BUt he had hoped there would be some form of loophole for graduating. Wasn't there a kid who graduated without the use of chakra? He could totally ace that test if he was given the chance to take it.

Iruka sighed. "You need to keep practicing on your jutsus, Naruto, that'll actually help you on the field if you want to become a ninja. If not, then you need to rethink your career choice."

Naruto shuffled back to his seat, slumping on the chair and his head thumped harshly onto the table. It muffled his groan as Iruka watched Shikamaru perform a perfect transformation. 

"Naruto, I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow," a voice said in front of him. A row down, Kiba was giving the blond a look, one filled with sympathy and hope that Naruto knew he didn't need. "Maybe Mizu-san has an idea on what you could do tomorrow?"

"We've done everything we could think of," Naruto grumbled back, squinting in annoyance. He squished his cheek on the cold surface of the table. "Nothing works. It's, like, something's wrong inside of me. I feel like Mizu-san knows but won't tell me and everyone else just gives me those pity looks whenever I try and practice in the yard and it gets annoying fast." He sighed. "I don't know, maybe I'll try something after school."

"So..." Kiba trailed off, glancing at Iruka who was nearing the end of the line of students. "Does that mean no Ichiraku after school?"

"We're going to Ichiraku after?!" Naruto perked up.

"Duh."

"Then of course we're having Ichiraku after school!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Akimichi Chieko is the name I chose for Choji's mother. She doesn't have a name in cannon so I decided to name her myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A geisha is not a prostitute and I am not making Naruto a prostitute. In the very early days, yes, geisha did have sex with their costumers but it wasn't until the late 17th century that they focused more on performing arts like dancing and singing more than on casual business sex.


End file.
